


Ta forme fuit

by Oceanna



Series: Préludes à un autre départ [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Point de vue : Buffy, Renée Vivien, Saison 07, Scène manquante, et de la tentative de viol, mention du désastre de leur relation de la saison 06, suis-je la seule à m'être demandé pourquoi Dawn s'était monté contre Buffy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Suis-je la seule, donc à m'être demandé comment on passe de Dawn qui engueule Giles et Faith à Dawn qui veut exclure Buffy de la maison en quelques épisodes ?Dawn finit par confronter Buffy lorsqu'elle voit l'état dans lequel Spike à laissé le proviseur Wood dans Lies my parents told me. Elle veut savoir pourquoi elle laisse Spike revenir après l'année précédent, pourquoi avoir une âme est suffisant pour lui.Cet OS est la suite directe deTout s'éteint dans tes yeux. Il est possible de les lire de manière indépendante, mais la confrontation entre Dawn et Buffy s'appuie sur la discussion qu'elles ont eu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est possiblement un peu à côté du reste, mais elle s'imposait à moi pour trois raisons. La première, c'est que le retournement de Dawn lorsque Buffy est éjectée de chez elle m'a fait mal, et ne dispose que de très peu de scènes pour le justifier (de raison personnelle, il n'y a que le spectre de Joyce bien plus tôt). Il m'a toujours manqué une raison à la virulence de Dawn, qu'on voit quelques épisodes plus tôt en train d'en vouloir à Giles et Faith pour avoir trahi sa sœur... La seconde, c'est bien sûr l'OS précédent qui a mis mes rouages en mouvement. La troisième, c'est qu'une des choses les plus étranges c'est que si le rôle de Spike durant la S6 est abordé, il est très rare qu'on parle de celui de Buffy. Et soyons clairs : pour moi, leurs relation s'est toujours passée de consentement des deux côtés (et d'empathie). La tentative de viol est un échelon au-dessus du reste, mais elle s'inscrit dans une dynamique de violence plus large.
> 
> La question qu'il me restait était donc : si les deux intéressés sont incapables de s'en parler plus de cinq secondes, que faire de toutes ces réflexions ?

> ONDINE
> 
> Ton rire est clair, ta caresse est profonde,  
> Tes froids baisers aiment le mal qu'ils font  
> Tes yeux sont bleus comme un lotus sur l'onde  
> Et les lys d'eau sont moins purs que ton front.
> 
> Ta forme fuit, ta démarche est fluide,  
> Et tes cheveux sont de légers réseaux  
> Ta voix ruisselle ainsi qu'un flot perfide  
> Tes souples bras sont pareils aux roseaux,
> 
> Aux longs roseaux des fleuves, dont l'étreinte  
> Enlace, étouffe, étrangle savamment,  
> Au fond des flots, une agonie éteinte  
> Dans un cruel évanouissement.
> 
> Renée Vivien, _Études et préludes_

 

Dawn est en pétard quand elle rentre de l'école. Ce n'est pas forcément surprenant. Elle était en pétard avant-hier contre Giles, hier contre Faith et aujourd'hui, apparemment, contre moi. Pas besoin de chercher de midi à quatorze heures : Wood est revenu à l'école, et ses bleus n'étaient vraiment pas beaux à voir, ni même les points de suture qui ressortaient clairement sur sa peau noire.

Et, d'accord, j'ai possiblement été un peu rapide en expliquant que Wood et Giles s'étaient mis d'accord pour tuer Spike dans mon dos sans trop mentionner la manière dont il s'en était sorti.

Le truc, c'est qu'avec la nouvelle Tueuse dans le comas, j'espérais vraiment que la colère de ma sœur attende un autre jour avant de me tomber dessus. Possiblement, après l'apocalypse.

Et quand je rentre de ma journée, la tête encore plein de la manière dont Wood m'a renvoyée, elle m'attend dans la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat dans la main. Elle est seule, et sur le moment, je ne trouve pas cela bizarre. Je ferme la porte : par la peine que les autres entendent cela. Entre Faith, Giles et Kennedy, je ne manque pas de personnes capables de jouer les gorges chaudes de ce qui risque de sortir de cette discussion.

« Tu vas me dire que même si Spike a tabassé le proviseur, ce n'est pas grave parce qu'il a une âme ?, demande-t-elle immédiatement. »

Pas de « bonjour grande sœur » ou de « comment s'est passé ta journée ? ». Autant ne pas perdre de temps, je suppose, avec une apocalypse sur les bras. Même si j'ai encore une fois l'impression de jouer une énième scène du procès Buffy, où je dois justifier que je n'ai pas été assez héroïque ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Ça faisait longtemps. Et au moins, Dawn est ma sœur, et je sais que je ne suis jamais vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche…

« Non, je réponds simplement. »

Évidement, ce n'est pas suffisant. Qui a dit que je devait être le général des troupes ? À en croire Riley, les militaires ne font pas tant de vagues lorsqu'un ordre n'est pas populaire. Dawn croise les bras, et elle me fait penser à Maman lorsqu'elle n'était pas contente. Je réprime une vague de nostalgie à cette idée.

« Donc, tu comptais nous dire que Spike est possiblement dangereux si on le prend à rebrousse-poil ?, insiste-t-elle.

-Il a toujours été dangereux, Dawn, je tente de raisonner. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Et Giles et Wood l'ont poussé à bout.

-Mais tu as à pensé à ce que ça veut dire pour nous ? Il ne s'est jamais entendu avec Xander ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera le jour où Xander laissera sa langue agir plus vite que son cerveau et où Spike en aura assez ? Et Anya ? Il s'entend bien avec elle pour le moment, mais qu'est-ce qui dit que…

-Dawn. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. Le problème, bien sûr, c'est que de son point de vue, elle n'a pas tort.

« Si, ça peut être la même chose, Buffy ! Et qu'est-ce que tu diras à ce moment-là ? 'Oh, Spike a une âme, donc il a le droit de faire n'importe quoi, je lui fait confiance ?' J'ai vu le proviseur, Buffy, et je sais que tu l'as aussi vu ! Ce genre de blessures, tu ne les fait pas lorsque tu es un vampire et que tu te défends ! Il les a _voulues_ !

-C'est plus complexe que ça, Dawn, et tu le sais. Giles a été contre sa présence depuis le début, Wood n'a cessé de le traiter en ennemi, et tout le passage avec la comptine n'a rien arrangé.

-Et donc, il a le droit de tabasser les gens parce qu'il ne les aime pas ? Buffy, tu es sûre que tu ne t'aveugles pas sur son compte ? »

Je retiens un soupir. Le problème avec ma sœur, c'est qu'elle connaît mes boutons et que je connais les siens. Pas moyens de désamorcer une conversation tant que l'une d'entre nous n'a pas décidé d'utiliser un joker – dans son cas, s'enfermer dans sa chambre et dans le mien, jouer les tutrices légales.

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne protège pas Spike parce qu'il – qu'on – »

Sauvez-moi : je n'arrive même pas à finir cette phrase.

« Parce que vous avez couché ensemble, puis que vous vous êtes séparés, qu'il a tenté de te violer et qu'il est allé chercher une âme pour se faire pardonner et que tu as décidé que ça lui donnait une carte 'sortez de prison' pour le reste de sa non-vie ?, résume Dawn avec amertume. »

Je serre les dents.

« Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'âme, Dawn, ni une question de coucher ou pas !

-Alors c'est une question de quoi, bon sang ? »

Elle ponctue sa question du claquement de sa tasse contre la table. Je ferme les yeux. Le problème, avec Spike, c'est qu'on ne parle pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, sauf dans des termes assez vagues pour ne pas ramener trop de souvenirs à la surface. Le problème, avec Spike, c'est qu'à part Tara, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, et que Tara est morte.

J'inspire un grand coup. Les questions de Dawn, aussi virulentes qu'elles soient, formulent tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Je ne suis pas une idiote. Et plus ils se posent ces questions plus les liens qui font notre force sont en train de craquer. Et Dawn… Je ne peux pas encore la perdre. Je ne peux plus. Je regarde l'heure. Giles est de sortie pour entraîner les potentielles.

« D'accord. Mais avant ça, je vais remplir ta tasse de chocolat et je vais m'en faire pour moi, compris ? »

Dawn lève les yeux au ciel, mais c'est assez pour la calmer. Pendant que le lait chauffe, j'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs dans un ensemble cohérent, dans quelque chose que Dawn serait capable d'entendre et de comprendre. C'est difficile. Impossible. Mais – elle veut savoir. Et si je me tais, c'est encore un fossé de plus entre nous.

Quand je me rassoie avec les tasses fumantes, je n'ai toujours aucune idée de comment en parler. Je suppose que cela viendra ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

« L'année dernière. J'étais dans une mauvaise passe.

-Euh… Oui, on avait remarqué ? »

Dawn me regarde comme si je la prenais comme une demeurée. Ce qui est… possiblement le cas. C'est une évidence, ça, mais ce qui en découle l'est moins.

« C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à coucher avec Spike.

-Encore une fois, je sais ? J'étais là ? »

-Dawn, c'est assez compliqué comme ça, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, tu as apparemment besoin de savoir, donc laisse moi parler ?! »

Mince – je ne voulais pas crier. Autant pour moi… Dawn a ouvert de grands yeux – elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'inspire. J'expire. Les souvenirs tournent dans ma tête – la sensation du corps de Spike alors que la maison s'écroulait autour de nous et mon corps qui s'éveillait autour de lui, sous ses mains, sous ses lèvres, dans le sang et dans l'urgence de l'orgasme, et ce battement dans ma tête qui répétait « enfin, enfin, enfin », sans que je puisse comprendre de quoi est-ce que je parlais.

« Ce qu'il y avait entre Spike et moi… Ce n'était pas sain. Il… »

J'inspire encore. Je peux encore sentir au bout de mes doigts l'attraction et la révulsion qui me prenait à son contact – l'envie d'oubli et la haine de moi, de lui, du monde. Je n'étais rien sous ses doigts, tout dans ses yeux et je l'ai haï pour cela.

« Je… »

Les mots se pressent contre ma langue, mais ils sont tous impossibles à prononcer, pas devant Dawn, pas devant ma petite sœur, pas devant quelqu'un d'autre – Tara n'en avait pas eu besoin. Je déclare enfin, rapidement, comme pour un pansement que l'on arrache trop vite :

« Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que dans cette affaire, j'ai été aussi horrible que Spike. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, fait tourner la tasse entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demande-t-elle et sa voix tremble un peu. »

J'avale ma salive. Elle est trop jeune pour comprendre – et trop vieille aussi, et trop plongée dans le film d'épouvante de ma vie pour ne pas comprendre et… Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça signifie ?, je demande avec sécheresse.

-Je… Je…

-Toi et les autres, vous n'avez vu que la fin, d'accord ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a laissé faire pour – pour… »

Je ferme les yeux – les rouvre. Il faut abréger. Je ne peux pas voir son visage se décomposer encore plus. Les mots que je tire de ma gorge semblent venir de loin, très loin.

« Le truc, Dawn, c'est qu'il est allé cherché une âme, qu'il est revenu, qu'il tente de son mieux de la mériter. Pour moi, ou avec moi, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Que j'ai besoin de lui ici, ne serait-ce que pour une question de stratégie. Et que ces deux objectifs ne peuvent pas être remplis si la maison n'était pas pleine de gens prêts à lui sauter dessus dès qu'il dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et surtout, qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec de la romance ou ce que vous vous évertuez à voir entre nous ! »

Les yeux de Dawn papillonnent. Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et je les refoule. Elle n'a pas besoin d'en voir plus, pas de cette masse pourrie que nous avons été il y a un an. Elle ne dit rien. Le silence est assourdissant – j'aimerais qu'elle le brise, qu'elle me dise… Quoi ? Qu'elle me pardonne ? Ce n'est pas son rôle. Qu'elle m'accable ? C'est ma petite sœur ! Qu'elle – qu'elle… Elle quitte la cuisine sans un mot, et je regarde ma tasse encore tiède.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là. Je suis sèche comme une plante sans eau, vidée de fatigue. Il faut que je tienne, comme j'ai tenu durant toutes les autres apocalypses.

« Buffy ? »

Je relève les yeux. Spike. Est-ce qu'il a entendu… ? Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Il se rapproche de moi, et quelque chose se noue dans mon estomac que je n'arrive pas à nommer. En même temps, j'ai l'impression de respirer plus librement. Il ôte se penche pour ôter la tasse froide de mes mains, et jette son contenu dans l'évier, fait la même chose pour celle de Dawn avant de commencer à les nettoyer.

« La tribu est en train de rentrer. Prépare-toi pour la leçon du soir. »

Il a définitivement entendu. Qu'est-ce qu'il… Comment est-ce que je… Son dos ne m'apporte aucune réponse. Je finis par me lever et me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Buffy ? »

Je m'arrête, le cœur battant.

« La demi-portion est ta sœur. Elle comprendra. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Il me tourne toujours le dos, penché sur les tasses. Je suis certaine qu'elle sont propres. Je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un bruit de gorge. Il n'a pas vu le visage de Dawn, lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeuse année et meilleurs vœux, donc. Sachez que je reçois toute review avec le même plaisir que les enfants leurs cadeaux, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser un message !


End file.
